mogekocastlefandomcom-20200222-history
Endings
:For the full walkthrough of the game, see Full Guide. There are 10 endings in Mogeko Castle. There are eight bad endings, one normal end, and one true end. After reaching the true "happy" end, the player can access the Bonus Room. Bad Endings Bad End 0 "Everlasting Dream" Yonaka decides not to go in the castle thinking it's too good to be true but when she turns around to look for another way in. Mogekos surround her and when one comes up to her, suddenly the screen goes black and all the Mogekos rape Yonaka as blood is splattered all over the screen. It is unknown what happens to Yonaka after this part. How to get Go to the castle door and select "Give up, find another way". Bad End 1 "Assimilation" Yonaka, upon unleashing the madness of a Mad Mogeko in Floor 1, becomes one with the darkness '''of Mogeko Castle. How to get Interact with the Mad Mogeko standing near the path. '''Bad End 2 "Insects" Mokego's larvae swarms into Yonaka's body, finding in her an appropriate "environment" to grow and hatch new eggs. Yonaka dies because of that. How to get At the Prosciutto Fairy's floor, open the door that gives you a warning when you try to enter it. Bad End 3 "Meat Party" Yonaka presses the button to open the cage only to end up release a mob of Mad Mogekos. They all cannibalize her as a gruesome, bloody cutscene is shown. Defect Mogeko isn't seen during this cutscene but it's certain that he also might have died too. How to get Press the button in the room with caged Mad Mogekos. Bad End 4 "Toy" Disregarding Hasu's warning allows Yonaka-tan to be found by Moge-ko. Instead of being crucified, Yonaka becomes Moge-ko's 'toy' and is tortured from that point onward. How to get After seeing Hasu ascend, leave Moge-ko's room through the way you came in. Bad End 5 "Parasite" Touching a cat-like insect, Yonaka will be attacked by that, unwillingly swallowing him. The insect will then infect her, revealing to be a parasite, and changing her into a mofuko, the same as the others. How to get Interact with the parasite at the corner of a certain room with other mofukos inside. Bad End? 6 "Elopement" (Prosciutto Love Affair ~Vows on Sunset Hill~) Yonaka says that she wants to elope with Defect Mogeko when she talks to him before entering the library. She says she doesn't care about Shinya anymore and cares about Defect Mogeko instead. Years after escaping the castle, Yonaka and Defect Mogeko are seen watching the sunset. Defect Mogeko asks Yonaka if she wants to stay with him and she says yes. The screen then cut scenes of Yonaka, Defect Mogeko, and the picture on the right. How to get Before entering the library, talk to Defect Mogeko and select "Never mind that, let us elope!". Bad End 7 "Fictitious Truth" Yonaka returns home to her brother Shinya, only to be caught and murdered by him. How to get Get caught by her brother. Normal End "Yonaka Castle" Yonaka kills her brother, returns to Mogeko Castle, and snaps. After a deity is awakened, Lord Prosciutto bathes Mogeko Castle in divine light. King mogeko is no more, and the new ruler of Yonaka Castle prevails. How to get Kill at least one of the special Mogekos. True End Yonaka escapes the house and therefore her impending murder. She escapes to a bus reminiscing what had just happened with her brother. Yonaka here realizes she can no longer "run away." However, before she could take action, a Mogeko disguised as a regular driver drives back to the castle and leaves her there. Yonaka quickly traverses the castle and is then teleported back to her house where she kills her brother. Just before dying, Shinya's real side is reawakened, reuniting the two for one final time. Afterwards, the scene goes back to the Mogeko telling what seems like another Mogeko a story. It is then revealed that the Mogeko is King mogeko and he is talking to Yonaka who seems to have snapped mentally. How to get There are 2 ways to get the true ending. # Don't kill any of the special mogekos. # Continue from the Normal Ending and choose the Path of Falsehood. Trivia * Bad End 6 is arguably the happiest ending out of all the endings. Category:Walkthrough